Christmas Decorations
by celtic7irish
Summary: Hikaru x Kaoru one-shot - some Christmas merriment with minimal decorating. Yes, this is Twincest, although not very explicit.


**Christmas Decorations**

"Hey, Kaoru! Come help me with this, would you?" Kaoru sighed quietly to himself before turning and walking over to his brother to help him with the decorations. It was winter break, and the Hitachiin brothers had decided to host their own little party for the members of their high school's host club.

They could have just ordered the servants to take care of the decorating, but ever since Haruhi had caught Hikaru's attention, his whole attitude had changed. He was finally starting to notice girls, and while Kaoru was happy for his brother, he couldn't help but be a little sad, as well. After all, as their world expanded, they grew apart, separated by the new people in their world. Though he'd never admit it, the separation scared Kaoru, so when his brother had decided that they were going to decorate the huge mansion by themselves, Kaoru had agreed. After all, it would give him time with his brother, without any of their friends interfering.

It wasn't like Hikaru didn't notice him anymore, Kaoru thought glumly, holding the ladder steady while his twin fought with the heavy garland he was hanging above the windows. Hikaru still confided in him, still trusted him more than anybody, could still read him as well as he always had. They even still slept in the same bed, as they had done since they were children. But it was different now. Hikaru had a new focus, and a new purpose. He was trying to woo the newest member, and only girl, in their host club – Haruhi Fujioka.

Never mind that both Suoh's and Otori's fathers were currently battling for her hand in marriage to their sons. Never mind that Haruhi herself was completely clueless of her own attractiveness. Never mind that Kaoru was standing _right here_, helping him with his newest crazy idea. Didn't his brother even realize just how BIG the mansion was? And he wanted to decorate the entire thing!

A sudden cry above him had Kaoru looking upwards, just in time to see his brother slip from the ladder, the garland in his hands weighing him down. Instinct kicked in, and Kaoru adjusted his stance and spread his arms, just in time to be slammed to the ground, tangled up limbs and scratchy green decorations.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Are you okay?!" Hikaru was calling his name, which meant that he had to answer, just as he always did.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hikaru," he sighed out, shifting just slightly, uncomfortable with the garland scratching his skin, but pleasantly warm where his twin's slight weight rested on top of him. He sighed again as his brother slid off of him, satisfied that he was at least conscious after that tumble. Concerned eyes gazed down at him as gentle fingers lifted his head and probed around, searching for lumps. Finding none, Hikaru smiled at him in relief and gratitude, before shifting around and laying Kaoru's head in his lap. The garland still grated against Kaoru's skin, but for now, he was too content to care.

Fingers grazed lightly across his face, and Kaoru turned his head, his lips brushing gently against that palm. A small hitched breath, and Kaoru smiled. So Hikaru did still notice him, after all. That was enough for him. He shifted on Hikaru's lap, ready to get up, but gentle hands and soft pressure stopped him, pressing him back down. Surprised, Kaoru looked up at his sibling.

Fingers brushed against his lips, which parted automatically to let them slip inside. This was familiar to Kaoru, and it was comforting. Not everything they did as part of the host club was for show. The genuine love and affection was always there, toned down for their near-constant audience, but sincere nonetheless.

Hikaru smiled above him, his other hand wandering down his twin's throat and across his chest, nimble fingers opening the buttons and sliding the shirt down Kaoru's body. Where the shirt was parted and shifted, the scratch garland brushed against Kaoru's skin, making him twitch and attempt to roll away. Again, a firm grip kept him from attempting to wriggle free of the constricting decorations. "Don't," Hikaru ordered softly, his lips brushing against Kaoru's in a chaste kiss, and Kaoru stopped moving, stopped trying to get away. It was obvious to Kaoru that his brother was turned on by the site of the garland wrapped around him, tangling in his limbs and restricting his movements.

The wandering hand was now grazing across his stomach, leaving a ticklish sensation where they brushed across bare skin. Kaoru's muscles jumped and twitched with every brush of those long, gentle fingers. Gently, Hikaru moved out from under Kaoru's head, setting him flat on the ground and moving around, so that both hands could roam freely across the trapped man's body, as a set of lips and teeth laid kisses and nips across his chest.

Kaoru moaned breathlessly, something in the back of his mind protesting faintly. Wasn't there something that should be stopping them from going any further? A brief thought for Haruhi crossed his mind, but at the same time a warm hand slipped under his jeans and gripped him firmly, causing him to buck upwards as he gave himself over to the sensations his twin was evoking in him.

In no time at all, Hikaru was completely stripped down, while Kaoru's shirt was still wrapped down at his elbows, and his jeans rested at his knees, where they could go no further without untangling the garland, which Hikaru seemed quite uninterested in doing. The contrast between the scratchy garland, leaving faint red brush marks across his skin, and the smooth slide of hands bearing no calluses created an exotic, enticing array of sensation, and Kaoru basked in it, content at being the sole focus of his twin's attention, even if it was only for these few precious moments.

Kaoru gasped as he felt a cold pressure rub across his left nipple, followed by a hot wetness as Hikaru's tongue licked over the rucked nub. Glancing down, Kaoru saw that his brother had a crystal ornament in his hand, and was touching it randomly against his skin, causing sudden jolts of shock to flare across Kaoru's spine, going straight to his cock, which was still held firmly in Hikaru's grip, where it wasn't moving, Kaoru realized belatedly. Growling under his breath, Kaoru shifted his hips, pressing up into Hikaru's hand. A smile was muffled against his stomach, where Hikaru was now nipping his way downwards.

Before Kaoru had time to make his demands more vocal, his brother swallowed him, causing Kaoru to buck upwards wildly, only the hands that were now pressing his hips down keeping him from choking his brother. A chuckle vibrated up his cock, and Kaoru groaned, his head thrashing on the floor and his arms working to disentangle themselves so that he could reciprocate.

Hikaru pulled his mouth away just as Kaoru managed to wrench his hands free and reach for him. "Nuh uh," he chuckled, grabbing Kaoru's hands and pinning them above his head. "Don't move," he ordered quietly, and Kaoru stilled, anticipation and curiosity warring inside of him. A quick rustling, and a light rattling sound, and Hikaru was back, this time with the red and green beads that were intended to go around the tree standing in the corner. Kaoru's eyes widened, and he would've protested, but Hikaru bent down and kissed him again, rough and demanding, and Kaoru caved. He was only vaguely aware that his hands were being bound above his head with the beads, and he shuddered, knowing that Hikaru would make sure he couldn't escape his makeshift bonds this time.

The beads bit lightly into his skin, more pressure than anything, and Kaoru found himself relaxing, giving over to the inevitable. It was obvious that whatever else might be going on, Hikaru was determined to have his way, so Kaoru gave in gracefully, equally determined to enjoy whatever his brother chose to give him.

Somewhere, Hikaru had found a slick substance, and he probed gently at his brother's opening, rubbing lightly before pressing the tip of his finger in. Kaoru grew impatient and shifted downwards, impaling himself on his brother's finger. Hikaru grinned down at him, and he found himself smiling back up at his brother, happier than he'd been in months. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this intimacy until he was deprived of it, his brother too focused on his own internal conflicts , still torn between his twin and their fellow club member and classmate.

Two fingers, and then three, were inserted, stretching him carefully until Hikaru decided he was ready. Of course, Kaoru's constant chanting of, "More, more, more, just take me already!" might have had something to do with his sudden eagerness. One slick slide later, and Kaoru wailed as he was filled to bursting with his brother. "Ah, ah, ah!" he cried, the sound muted by the mouth that had once more covered his, as the brothers rocked together in an age-old rhythm.

Gradually, the pressure inside of Kaoru built up, and Hikaru must have been getting close, too, because the kiss was abruptly broken as Hikaru reared up and back, pulling Kaoru's legs up over his legs and around his waist as he pounded into him, broken cries consisting of Kaoru's name and professions of love tumbling from his mouth. He reached down and grasped his brother's cock, stroking in the same broken rhythm as his thrusts, and Kaoru arched upwards, a high-pitched keening issuing from his throat as he found his completion, calling out Hikaru's name.

As he came off of his high, he felt his brother still moving, his balls drawing up tight, and he deliberately clenched tight. Hikaru came with a wail, crying out, "Kaoru!" as he came inside his brother.

Afterwards, they lay together in a tangled heap, waiting for their bodies to finish calming. Eventually, Hikaru slid out of his brother with a hiss, and Kaoru found himself whimpering at the loss. The brief flash of disappointment didn't last for long, though, as Hikaru quickly divested him of the beads and garland binding him, then curled around him, cradling Kaoru's head on his chest. With a happy sigh, Kaoru relaxed, content to be held by his brother.

A hand combed gently through his hair, and Kaoru glanced up curiously, seeing a far-off look in his brother's eyes. It was the look that usually meant that Hikaru was thinking something through, and was reluctant to bring it up. Sighing, Kaoru shifted around so that he could gaze down at his brother. "What is it? Does it have to do with Haruhi?" he asked softly, and Hikaru glanced his way, unsurprised that Kaoru could read him so well.

Glancing away again, Hikaru shook his head. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "Yeah, a little," he admitted softly. "But not in the way you're thinking," he added quickly, seeing the stricken look on his brother's face that Kaoru wasn't quick enough to hide.

When Kaoru just stared down at him, his eyes still showing the hurt that he couldn't quite manage to hide, Hikaru winced, tugging Kaoru down against his chest so that he didn't have to look at his brother while he said what he had to say.

"Haruhi is so naïve sometimes," he began, "but in other ways, she's also very observant. She noticed what was happening long before I did." He bit his lip, the words coming out slowly, hesitantly. "After all, she was the first person to be able to tell us apart, and she may be the only one who can ever do it. But she wants no part of us," he admitted quietly. "Well, not in that way," he amended. "She cares for both of us as very dear friends, and she's made it very clear that that's all she us as. To be honest, I think she's fallen for Tamaki, to be honest."

"But right before winter break," he continued, the word coming more smoothly now, "she told me to be true to myself, and to love freely, no matter what anybody thinks. She was looking at you when she said that," he smiled. "After some thought, I decided that she was right, and that no matter what other people, or even the other club members, might think, I'm going to love who I want to love, and make love how I want to make love."

He glanced down at Kaoru, who stared up at him, dumbstruck, and smirked. "Haruhi also told me that you'd understand, and that you had never let me go." At this statement, Kaoru blinked, confused. Wasn't this conversation about Hikaru?

"Near the end of last year, I noticed that you started pulling away from me. I knew that it was, at least in part, because of Haruhi, but not all of it. You've always been the more mature of the two of us," he admitted with a self-mocking grin, "and I realized that you were pulling away and trying to give me the room to stand on my own two feet. But, honestly, I couldn't bear it. I knew you were trying to do what was best for me, for us, but I couldn't stand that separation, even if it was only by such a small amount. So I turned myself to the one person that would never leave me alone, even if she didn't understand me the way you do. But she caught on, quicker than I did, and pushed me in the right direction."

Hikaru bent his head down and smiled at his brother, leaning down to kiss him gently, chastely. "And so I was just waiting for the right time," he finished. "I was actually planning on jumping you after the party, but this was so much better," he laughed, only to jump back as Kaoru shot up, nearly smacking him in the jaw with his head.

"Oh, shit!" he cursed, standing and hurriedly gathering his rumpled clothing. When Hikaru just blinked up at him stupidly, Kaoru cried, "The party! It's supposed to start at 2:00! In _three_ minutes! And you know Haruhi. She's always early!" Hikaru leapt to his feet and helped his brother to gather all the clothing. The garland was left on the floor – perhaps the others would be willing to help put it up. Mori-kun was probably tall enough to not even need the ladder.

Just as they bolted up the stairs, they heard the doorbell ring. That must be Haruhi, because if it was Tamaki, he wouldn't have bothered to ring the bell. Next thing they knew, the door slammed open, and Tamaki's voice could be heard ringing through the foyer. "Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, we're here!" he sang merrily, and the twins groaned, racing for their rooms and the change of clothes.

Just as they turned the corner, they heard a pause. "Umm…guys? Why are the decorations all over the floor? And why is there a bottle of scented holiday oil all over the floor?" Cackling madly, the twins made a last dash for their room, slamming the door. "Ah! They're upstairs! C'mon, let's go!" cried Tamaki, followed by the sound of feet darting for the stairs.

A sudden cry of "Mori-sempai!" followed by a thud indicated that Tamaki's impulsive dash had ended rather abruptly. "Leave them alone. It looks like they've never decorated by themselves before. They probably spilled the oil on themselves and are getting changed," Haruhi's innocent voice carried up through the venting system into the twins' room. They grinned at each other. Trust Haruhi to divert disaster so expertly. Then again, not even the twins were sure if Haruhi realized what she was doing. Either she really was that naïve, or else she was more cunning than the Hitachiin brothers had ever given her credit for.

"Well, brother," Hikaru whispered breathlessly, as they changed into fresh clothes, "what do you think? Should we invite her to watch next time?" Kaoru choked at the mischievous tone in his brother's voice and whipped his head up to stare at him, seeing an innocent mirth there that had been missing for a long time now.

He grinned back, going along for the ride. "Perhaps we should bring Tamaki, too. With them both being so clueless, they'll be old and grey before they ever realize that they love each other!" Hikaru tipped his head back and laughed merrily, his eyes dancing.

"Well, then," he murmured, slinging an arm around his brother, "shall we go down and get this party started?" Kaoru just nodded, secure in the knowledge that no matter what happened from here on out, he'd always have Hikaru.


End file.
